el príncipe de konoha y el nuevo rikudo senin
by ibikiblooddarck
Summary: naruto es adoptado por orochimaru después de la muerte de sus padres en el ataque del kyubi el hokage se lo permite con un par de condiciones interesantes una de ellas es que debe criar a naruto con una figura materna y el escoge a tsunade la cual acepta y ahora deben educar entrenar a naruto senju namikaze para ser el ninja mas fuerte de las tierras elementales y que sea feliz
1. Chapter 1

**El príncipe de konoha y el nuevo rikudo senin **

Hola n.n me llamo ibikiblood este e mi primer fanfic espero que les guste y si cometo algún error les agradecería que me lo dijeran para corregirlo

Que hubiera pasa si orochimaru hubiese adoptado a naruto y hubiera nacido con el rinnengan pues vamos a averiguarlo

De ante mano os digo que naruto no me pertenece todos los derechos son de su creador masashi kishimoto la historia que estoy a punto de presentarles viene directa desde mi coco jajajaja XD

Así que vamos a comenzar

Capitulo uno nacimiento y adopción

**Konoha**

Nos encontramos al yondaime hokage encerrando al kyubi(kurama) el biju(bestia de cola) de nueve colas en su propio hijo hay todo paso como en el manga y anime después de sellarlo en el interior de su hijo el yondaime mira a orochimaru y a sarutobi iruzen y les pide que cuiden a su hijo ( se lo encarga a un violador del bosque XD soy malo)

Orochimaru y iruzen por favor cuiden al pequeño naruto quiero que la aldea lo mire come el héroe que es – dijo minato

Orochimaru y irzen asienten con la cabeza minato con una última sonrisa al bebe se despide del mundo de los vivos

Orochimaru creo que es hora de llevarnos a naruto –dijo sarutobi cargando al pequeño niño y obteniendo un asentimiento de orochimaru

**Torre del hokage **

Orochimaru y iruzen en la torre del hokage con los otros dos sanin el super pervertido y galante jiraya XD (si como no sobretodo galante)y la princesa de las babosas y la legendaria perdedora tsunade senju

Que fueron llamados hace 30 minutos

**Inicio de Flashback**

Flashback hace 30 minutos en la torre del hokage

Orochimaru crees que el pequeño naruto será feliz y bien recibido por los aldeanos- dijo iruzen

No lo creo sensei usted sabe cómo son las personas cuando pierden algo importante de su vida por las manos de alguien ellos buscaran venganza las timando al pequeño – dijo orochi maru con su tono de vos neutral (que gran sorpresa)

Lose orochimaru ellos no saben diferenciar entre el carcelero y el prisionero –dijo iruzen con un sentimiento de tristeza y un nudo en la garganta

Justo por eso quiero adoptar al pequeño – dijo orochimaru con una sonrisa legitima (lose ni yo sé cómo es posible)

En eso el pequeño se despertó y los dos fueron a ver al pequeño que no se había despertado en todo ese tiempo y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al mirar sus ojos unos ojos grises purpuras con 4 anillos en ellos sus mandíbulas estaban en el suelo y sus ojos abiertos en shock después de unos 10 segundos de pareció una hora para ambos recobraron la compostura y vieron como él bebe les sonreía.

Sensei esos son esos ojos verdad-dijo orochimaru con incredulidad a lo que había mirado

Si orochimaru son esos ojos aquellos ojos que le dieron nacimiento al mundo ninja - dijo iruzen

Sensei el pequeño está destinado a algo grande así que le pido que me deje adoptarlo y hacerlo un niño feliz y lo suficiente mente fuerte para proteger lo que ama dijo-orochimaru con una sonrisa (no lose pero sus sonrisas irradian felicidad )

Está bien orochimaru pero será con una condición –dijo iruzen

Cuál es la condición sensei –dijo orochimaru

La condición es que lo críes con una figura materna que lo quiera y le de amor de madre-dijo iruzen

Está bien y se con quién que le parece tsunade después de todo ella siempre quiso un hijo al igual que yo- dijo orochimaru con un tono triste y levantando al pequeño de la cuana a un lado del escritorio de hokage

Eso debes preguntárselo tu orochimaru –dijo iruzen

Sensei quiero que el pequeño tenga como padrino a jiraya-baka como minato quería estás de acuerdo con eso –dijo orochimaru

Si orochimaru estoy de acuerdo y piensas que le debemos dar su verdadero apellido al niño-dijo iruzen con una pequeña sonrisa

Si sensei pero quiero que se llame naruto senju namikaze si tsunade está de acuerdo en criarlo con migo –dijo orochimaru

Está bien orochimaru también se dará anuncio que minato tuvo un hijo que tú y tsunade lo criaran como propio y lo entrenaran para controlar el chakra del kyubi para que no lo odien y se pondrá una ley para que nadie lo intente atacar y rebelar que es el jinchuriki del kyubi y al igual que no decirle quienes son sus padres hasta que sea un chunin – dijo iruzen

Estoy de acuerdo sensei y creo que es hora de llamar a mis compañeros no lo cree -dijo orochimaru

Si orochimaru-dijo iruzen

Anbus quiero q traigan en este momento a jiraya y tsunade en este momento estas despedido inu (perro) el anbu peli gris se marcho con una sonrisa bajo su máscara sabiendo que el hijo de su sensei minato seria feliz

**Con jiraya**

Jiraya se encontraba en sus investigaciones como siempre en las aguas termales mirando a las mujeres desde un árbol en eso un anbu en una nube de humo aparece aun lado su yo

Jiraya-sama el hokage solicita su presencia de inmediato– dijo inu

Gracias inu en este momento voy a ver que quiere mi sensei –dio jiraya levantándose de la rama y en pesar a saltar camino a la torre del hokage

**Con tsunade **

Tsunade estaba en su bar favorito tomando sake para ahogar sus penas por la muerte de su aprendiz kushina y su esposo minato y perdida en sus pensamientos que fueron interrumpidos por una nube de humo apareciendo un anbu

Tsunade sama el hokage solicita su presencia en este momento y creo que se llevara una sorpresa –dijo inu para después desaparecer en un shunshin no jutsu

Haha ahora que quiere este viejo-dijo tsunade dejando su copa de sake y desapareciendo en un shunshin no jutsu

**Fin del Flashback**

En este momento en la torre del hokage jiraya entrando con un salto por la ventana y tsunade apareciendo en un shunshin y ambos se llevan una gran sorpresa mirando un orochimaru con un bebe en sus brazos mientras sonríe de felicidad

Oye orochimaru-kun que es ese niño que está en tus brazos-pregunto tsunade y obteniendo un movimiento de la cabeza de jiraya que significaba que él también quería saber

tsunade jiraya les presento al pequeño naruto mi hijo-dijo orochimaru con una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad dejando en shock a sus compañeros sanin

Oye espera orochi-baka como es eso posible si tú no puedes tener hijos –pregunto jiraya con un poco de tristeza en lo que había dicho por el impedimento de su compañero

Si orochimaru no abras secuestrado al pequeño y ahora estas metido en alguna clase de problema por eso –dijo tsunade en tono de chiste

No él no es mi hijo de sangre por desgracia y no lo he secuestrado lo acabo de adoptar en este el día de su nacimiento y perdida de sus padres de sangre-dijo orochimaru sin quitar la vista del pequeño

Está bien orochimaru yo les explicare-dijo iruzen

Que nos tiene que explicar sensei –dijeron tsunade y jiraya al unísono un poco confundidos sobre que les tenían que explicar

Veran tsunade y jiraya este pequeño es el hijo de minato y kushina sus aprendices y orochimaru como yo prometimos que lo cuidaríamos en su último momento de vida y orochimaru me pidió que se lo dejara adoptar como su hijo ya que él siempre quiso tener un hijo -dijo iruzen

Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros sensei –pregunto jiraya ya que tsunade no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que su sensei acababa de decir

Déjeme continuar jiraya-dijo iruzen

Está bien sensei puede continuar –dijeron tsunade y jiraya

Verán deje que orochimaru adoptara al bebe con una condición y esa es que orochimaru lo crie con una figura materna y él quiere saber si tu tsunade quisieras ayudarle con eso y ya que tu también que siempre quisiste un hijo me pareció que eras buena opción y por eso acepte ahora dinos que dices aceptas o rechazas la oferta tsunade-dijo iruzen

Está bien sensei lo hare por el pequeño y mi difunta alumna aparte que siempre e querido un bebe y creo que orochimaru sería un buen padre-dijo tsunade con una sonrisa y eso hiso que orochimaru sonriera hacia ella

Gracias tsunade-dijo orochimaru con lágrimas de alegría

Está bien y yo que pinto en esto sensei-pregunto jiraya

Eso te lo explicare yo jiraya-dijo orochimaru aun feliz por qué tsunade dijo que si

Está bien habla orochi-bka-dijo jiraya

Quiero que seas padrino del pequeño como su padre quería estás de acuerdo-pregunto orochimaru

Claro que estoy de acuerdo ahora déjame ver a mi ahijado –dijo jiraya y obteniendo un asentimiento de iruzen y orochimaru y un acercamiento de tsunade para mirarlo

Está bien este es el pequeño naruto mostrando a un pequeño rubio de piel clara con 3 marcar en forma de bigotes en cada mejilla y unos ojos color gris purpura y los dos sanin quedaron sorprendidos al ver un poseedor del dojutsu máximo el rinnengan

Obteniendo un grito de bebes rubios kawaiis con bigatitos de tsunade

Y un murmullo sobre un niño de la profecía obteniendo una gota de sudor en la cabeza de su sensei y el nuevo padre

Está bien y cuáles serán sus apellidos del pequeño –pregunto tsunade

Tsunade y jiraya ahora les presentamos al príncipe de konoha naruto senju namisake –dijeron orocimaru y iruzen al mismo tiempo

Que no ven que a si se dará cuenta que no es tu hijo orchimaru –dijo jiraya obteniendo un si de tsunade

Es por eso que he decidido tomar el apellido namikaze como mio-dijo orochimaru

Si tsunade y jiraya aparte mañana se llevaran una gran sorpresa en la reunión del pueblo mañana a primera hora.

Está bien sensei-dijeron tsunade y jiraya

Ahora puedes marcharte jiraya tengo una última cosa que decirles a orochimaru y tsunade-dijo iruzen opteniendo una asentimiento de jira el cual desaparece en un sushin con el que desaparece

Orochimaru,tsunade desde hoy ustedes vivirán en el compuesto namikaze como una pareja casada para criar al pequeño naruto en el compuesto hay un cuarto para el pequeño y tendrán que esconder cualquier rastro de kushina y minato hasta que naruto sea un chunin y pueda entender que ustedes no son sus verdaderos padres entendieron –dijo iruzen

Si sensei haremos feliz a nuestro nuevo hijo naruto-chan si nos lo permite nos retiramos-dio tsunade

Si pueden retirarse y el complejo está a dos cuadras después del recinto hyuga y tomen este frasco contiene algo de sangre de minato para que desactiven el sello-dijo iruzen que miraba como sus alumnos se marchaban con el pequeño naruto

Ahora tu destino fue cambiado naruto ahora ceras feliz mi pequeño nieto pensó iruzen con una sonrisa en su rostro

Ya veo que tú también estas feliz por el pequeño naruto no es a si kakashi –dijo iruzen hablando le al anbu inu

Si a si es hokage-sama estoy feliz que mi ototo-chan será feliz con el amor de una nueva familia-dijo el anbu ahora identificado como kakashi

Si ha si es kakashi quiero que vayas a la cede anbu y les digas que mañana convocare a una reunión pública a donde todos tienen que asistir obligatoriamente y que divulguen mi mensaje la junta se llevara enfrente de la torre a las 12.00 AM ahora te puedes marchar kakashi-dijo iruzen obteniendo un sí de kakashi el cual desapareció en un sushin.

**Fin del primer capítulo criaturitas del señor **

Ahora una pequeña entrevista a los 3 sanin echa por mí ibiki

Orochimaru-san que siente al tener un nuevo hijo?-le pregunte

Se siente umm es una gran alegría saber que por fin tendré un hijo – dijo orochimaru con una sonrisa

Tsunade-san que se siente estar casada con orochimaru y tener un hijo?-le pregunte

Pues jamás me imagine a mí y a orochimaru como una pareja y respecto a mi nuevo hijo me siento realmente feliz y aparte cada cuando puedes presumir que tienes al hijo más kawaii de todas las tierras elementales jejee XD –dijo tsunade rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza

Y usted jiraya-san como se siente al ser un padrino al cual su ahijado llamara ero-senin?-le pregunte

Umm al ser un padrino me siento realmente feliz y que me valla a llamar ero-senin no me gusta aun que usted puede cambiar ese aspecto le ofrezco mi numero inédito de icha icha paradice que dice si se lo doy acambio de que el gaki no me nombre ero-senin-dijo jiraya

Uumm es tentador pero lamento decirle que no acepto aparte de que tsunade me molería a golpes por aceptar tal cosa y yo moriría a causa de la ira de una madre súper fuerte y gracias que solo soy un civil y no tengo la resistencia de un ninja

Pesado no aguantas una pequeña paliza que te dejara como una mier…

Jeje eso es todo por el día de hoy tal vez mañana o el domingo publique más me despido


	2. Chapter 2

**El príncipe de konoha y el nuevo rikudo senin**

Hola n.n chicos hoy les traigo el nuevo capítulo de este fanfic creo que subiré capítulos continuamente porque creo que este fanfic cera de más de 20 capítulos en total aquí naruto tendrá un pequeño harem se me había pasado avisarles jejeje XD

Chicas que estarán en el harem

**Anko:**

**Edad: 14**

**Hinata: **

**Edad: 13**

**Kurenai:**

**Edad: 14**

**Tayuyá: **

**Edad: 13**

**Hana:**

**Edad: 14**

**Fem kyubi(hitomi)**

**Edad: desconocida**

**Shisune:**

**Edad: 14**

**Capítulo 2 junta pública y entrenamiento**

Orochimaru y atsunade estaban frente a la puerta del complejo namikaze en busca del sello de sangre(los que miran naruto saben que es) lo encuentran en el símbolo del clan orochimaru toma el pomo con sangre de minato y vierte un poco sobre el sello y las puertas se abren mostrando un hermoso jardín con rosas de todos los colores arbustos en forma de zorros y sapos y un camino echo de baldosa de marfil que dirige a si una fuente en medio del jardín y otros que lleva a la casa una mansión de dos pisos echa como una casa antigua japonesa con una gran puerta de madera donde estaban grabados las insignias de los clanes namikaze y uzumaki tallados en la madera las paredes son de color rojo y verde al entrar a la casa se llevaron una gran sorpresa el piso echo de mármol las columnas son de mármol color crema mientras que el del piso es color blanco la casa constituye de un despacho una cocina 15 cuartos dos salas de estar con pantallas de plasma videojuegos senotava que esperaban a un pequeño, un cuarto de juegos ,el cuarto principal y el cuarto del bebe a un lado.

Es hermoso no lo crees orochimaru-dijo tsunade

Si tsunade será un hermoso lugar para criar al pequeño naruto-dijo orochimaru

Si solo tendremos que esconder los cuadros de minato y kushina y cambiar las puertas-dio tsunade

Si tsunade pero eso será mañana ya es hora de ir adormir no lo crees pequeño naruto-dijo orochimaru obteniendo una risita del bebe

Yo dormiré con él bebe orochimaru para cuidar que nadie trate de hacer le daño esta noche-dijo tsunade

Si tsunade dormirás en el cuarto principal con migo y el pequeño naruto-dijo tsunade

Orochimaru no me llames tsunade será un poco sospechoso no crees-dijo tsunade

Si tienes razón tsunade-chan ajja-dijo orochimaru dándole al bebe y tomando camino a la habitación del bebe para llevar la cuna al cuarto principal

Después de que orochimaru trajo la cuna al cuarto principal se dispusieron a dormir con el pequeño

**Salto del tiempo **

12:00 am del siguiente día

Todos se estaban reuniendo en la plaza al frente de la torre del hokage desde civiles anbus Estudiante de la academia, Genin, Chuunin, Jounin rodos se preguntaban que era tan importante y la pregunta no duro demasiado por que el hokage salió al palco la torre del hokage con los tres sanin a su lado y un bebe en brazos de tsunade el hokage aclaro su vos para dar a entender que guardaran silencio por que estaba a punto de hablar.

Ayer diez de octubre perdimos a nuestro yondaime hokage minato namikaze el cual murió protegiendo la aldea del kyubi logrando sellarlo en su propio hijo el yondaime quería que su hijo fuera visto como un héroe ya que es el carcelero del kyubi pero no me fio de que el niño no sea maltratado por ustedes-dijo el hokage zarutobi

Pero por que no hokage-sama no dañaríamos al hijo del yondaime-dijo grito un aldeano

Obteniendo un asentimiento de todos los demás aldeanos como ninjas de todos los rangos

Si lo sé que ahora saben de quien es hijo no lo las timaran y aparte si lo mataran el kyubi se liberaría de su sello y nos volvería atacar y nos veríamos en la tediosa razón de sellarlo en otro recién nacido y matar a los que atacaron al pequeño y a toda su familia como castigo-dijo el hokage

Pero eso no sería justo –gritaron todos los aldeanos

Y creen que sería justo que castigaran al pequeño que los cuida a todos del mal y a un a si lo desprecian verdad que no y por eso tome la decisión de permitir su adopción por dos de mis estudiantes orochimaru y tsunade senju para criar al bebe y entrenarlo en el control del kyubi –dijo el hokage

Obteniendo aplausos de todos los aldeanos gritos de alegría

Y el pequeño se llamara naruto senju namikaze como hijo del cuarto y de kushina uzumaki senju

Y príncipe de konoha y heredero de tres clanes será entrenado por los mejores Jounin y los tres sanin y por mí el hokage pueden estar seguros de que él no es el kyubi el tanto como sus nuevos padres tendrán una escolta anbu siempre con ellos hasta que el pequeño sea lo suficiente mente fuerte para defenderse solo-dijo el hokage

Si hokage aunque no abra necesidad de que tenga una anbu nosotros lo cuidaremos como el mayor tesoro de konoha gritaron los ninjas y civiles

Eso me hace feliz pero por las dudas la tendrá para protegerlo de intentos de secuestro y más cosas y este será un secreto de rango s no se le podrá decir que él no es hijo de mis estudiantes y por eso orochimaru tomara el apellido namikaze como suyo ahora todos están despedidos-dijo el hokage

**Salto de tiempo 4 años**** inicio del entrenamiento**

Podemos ver a un pequeño rubio con ojos purpura grisáceos correr por el complejo y detrás del el pequeño su madre y su padre intentando vestirlo hasta que el pequeño cae y su padre lo ata con serpientes de pies y manos, mientras que su madre lo carga con una sonrisa en su rostro llevándolo a su cuarto.

Oka-chan tou-chan no me quiero vestir tengo mucho calor-dio el pequeño naruto con un mohín en su cara

Naruto-kun debes vestirte por que hoy inicia tu entrenamiento como ninja-dijo tsunade

Si naruto no quieres controlar serpientes como tu tousan-dio orochimaru con una sonrisa y alborotando el pelo del pequeño

Si tousan y oka-chan me enseñara como partir el piso con un golpe-dijo naruto con estrellitas en los ojos

Si naruto-chan mama te enseñara su súper fuerza-dijo orochimaru con una risita

Está bien me dejare vestir-dijo naruto feliz

Orochimaru hace desaparecer sus serpientes del pequeño y tsunade toma un conjunto de ropa del closet del pequeño el cual consistía en una camisa de manga larga con el símbolo del clan senju en la parte delantera y en sus brazos el símbolo uzumaki mientras que en la espalda el símbolo del clan namikaze un pantalón negro estilo anbu y unas sandalias estilo ninja color negro

Ahora se dirigían al campo de entrenamiento numero 1 detrás de la torre del hokage caminando por las calles tomados de las manos con una sonrisa en sus rostros parecían una verdadera familia los aldeanos los miraban con una sonrisa en su rostro en especial al pequeño rubio

Buenos días principe-san orochimaru-sama tsunade-sama-dijeron algunos aldeanos

Oye tou-san porque me dicen principe-pregunto naruto muy curioso

Bueno naruto eso es debido a que tu madre es la última senju y uzumaki y yo soy el ultimo namikaze a parte de ti naruto-kun – dijo orochimaru con una sonrisa

Si naruto-chan y como último descendiente de nuestros clanes tu deber es proteger a la aldea y a todos los que se encuentran en ella de los enemigos-dijo tsunade cargando a naruto en sus brazos

Al llegar a la torre se dirigieron a la oficina del hokage que en estos momentos rogaba a kami que detuviera su castigo a manos de su peor enemigo el papeleo en tonces fue cuando alguien toco la puerta librándolo de su sufrir

Pase-dijo el hokage

Hokage-jiji-dijo naruto lanzándose al hokage el cual solo miro una mancha amarilla

Naruto-kun quien te enseño el hiraishin no jutsu-pregunto el hokage como broma a su nieto adoptivo

Umm el que jiji no sé qué es eso kasan y tousan que es el hiraishin no jutsu-dijo naruto a sus padres

Naruto-kun es la técnica del ninja más velos del mundo el yondaime hokage por el cual se ganó el apodo de El Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha- él fue el que sello al kyubi en tu panista naruto-kun para salvar a la aldea por eso ya eres un héroe ante los ojos de todos los ninjas y aldeanos-dijo orochimaru

Hooo entonces tengo um fuel umm jeje entonces conocí al yondaime de bebe y el me dio a hitomi-chan-dijo naruto feliz con una sonrisa a sus padres

Quien es hitomi naruto-kun-pregunto el hokage viendo que sus padres no sabían quien era ella tampoco

Umm hotomi-chan es la zorrita que está en mi pancita-dijo naruto

Como es y cómo la conociste naruto-kun- pregunto tsunade

**Flashback hace 5 meses antes del cumpleaños de naruto **

Naruto se encontraba ullendo de saki el hijo de manda por el bosque que está detrás del complejo namikaze

Naruto te boy a morder por pisarme-dijo saki

No saki-chan porque oto-san y oka-chan se enojaran si me muerdes-dijo naruto

No me importa naruto oka-san no me dejara comer personas si no me vengo por pisarme-dijo saki

No manda-san no es a si te aseguro que comprenderá que fue un axidente-dijo naruto con lágrimas en los ojos estilo anime mientras corre

Naruto-baka no corras solo te morderé no te dolerá mucha ajajjaja-dijo saki(tenía que salir a manda no)

No saki porque me regañara ka-chan porque me deje morder pero aguamos un trato me dejare morder si me ganas en piedra papel y tijera pero si pierdes no me morderás que dices-pregunto naruto

Está bien naruto pero no podrás utilizar tijeras vale-dijo saki (pensamiento de saki el baka utilizara piedra y yo utilizare papel y a si ganare y lo morderé porque no quiero enfrentar la ira de ka-san)

Está bien-dijo naruto

Entonces comencemos-dijo saki

Piedra papel o tijeras ambos dijeron naruto puso piedra y saki puso papel (que otra cosa puede poner jajaj)

Está bien naruto ahora prepárate para ser mordido-dio saki

Mientras se lanzaba a naruto para morderlo en el brazo pero a saki se le olvido que ya estaba produciendo veneno no mortal que te podía dejar inconsciente un par de horas saki miro preocupado a naruto a sí que se fue a avisarle a orochimaru y tsunade

**in the minds of naruto**

naruto apareció en su mente que parecía un bosque grande y verde bonito y escucho un llanto entonces empezó a caminar hasta llegar enfrente de una cueva con rejas en ella y un pergamino en la cerradura de la celda y se detuvo a dos pasos de la jaula naruto es un niño precavido para su edad entonces se asustó porque miro unos ojos rojos con una rasgadura en ellos estaba acostumbrado a los ojos de color amarillo y con una rasgadura por las serpientes de orochimaru y los sapos de su padrino jiraya pero estos ojos eran rojos mostraban una tristeza muy profunda así que decidio caminar hacia la jaula y pego la cara a las rejas para poder ver que había a dentro y lo que encontró fue un zorro de nueve colas y el zorro lo miro.

Así que por fin bienes a maltratarme verdad niño-dijo el zorro triste

Por qué debería maltratarte- pregunto naruto algo curioso

Por haber echo tu vida un infierno pequeño-dijo el zorro triste

Un infierno si yo soy feliz con oka-chan y tou-san y los aldeanos son amigables con migo-dijo naruto feliz

Entonces el zorro toco su frente para mirar los pocos recuerdo que un niño de su edad tienen entonces el zorro mostro un sonrisa de alegría por como vivía el niño

Niño sabes quién soy yo –pregunto el zorro

No sé quién eres y más importante donde estoy-dijo naruto un poco asustado

Veras naruto puedo llamarte a si no-pregunto el zorro

Si puedes llamarme a si ese es mi nombre-dijo naruto dándole una sonrisa zurrona a siendo al zorro sonrojarse un poco

Veras naruto esta es tu mente y yo estoy sellado en ella pero veo que eres feliz naruto-kun y eso me hace feliz y por tener los ojos de mi tou-san te daré mi chakra cuando lo necesites-dijo el zorro

Quien era tu Tou-san porque jamás he mirado a alguien que tenga mis ojos-dijo naruto un poco ansioso por saber que no era alguien raro por sus ojos

Veras naruto-kun mi padre era orogomo pero ustedes lo conocen como el sabio de los 6 caminos quien les dio la capacidad de moldear chakra-dijo el zorro

Entonces puedo ser igual de fuerte que tu tou-san-dijo naruto con estrellitas en los ojos muy felices

Claro naruto-kun incluso podrás ser más fuerte porque tienes a muchas personas que quieres y tu buscaras el poder para protegerlos a todos-dijo el zorro

Oye y cuál es tu nombre sé que tu nombre no es kyubi cual es tu nombre- pregunto naruto

Bueno naruto tienes razón yo me llamo hitomi soy una chica y tampoco ataque a tu aldea por voluntad un hombre con una máscara naranja me controlo con su sharingan y eso fue lo que paso-dijo hitomi

Wau eres una chica pero no se nota con tu cuerpo ni tu cara jeje te ves como un zorro-dijo naruto

Veras naruto esta no es mi verdadera apariencia-dijo hitomi mientras empezaba a reducir su tamaño hasta quedar de 1.45 y dejando su apariencia de zorro que mostro una chica de unos 14 años con cabello rojizo unos pechos copa cc en un kimono naranja con dibujos de zorritos en el llevaba unas sandalias color café y unos hermosos ojos rojos con una rasgadura

Oye hay alguna forma de dejarte salir de la cueva-pregunto naruto un poco sonrojado por la apariencia de hitomi

Pues esta es tu mente naruto-kun tu puedes hacerlo si quieres solo tienes que imaginarlo y podre salir de la cueva

Ya veo espera un minuto-dijo naruto mientras se concentraba e imaginaba una casa idéntica a la suya y la cueva y los barrotes desaparecían entonces hitomi se lanzó sobre naruto dándole barios besos en las mejillas y repagando su pecho contra él su yo con unas lágrimas de alegría

Y entonces hitomi se levanta dejando un naruto un sonrojo que dejaría en vergüenza los sonrojos de hinata

Gracias naruto-kun pero creo que es hora de despertar a ya fuera están preocupados por ti-dijo hitomi

Vale hasta luego- dijo naruto con una sonrisa zorruna la cual sonrojo a hitomi

Entonces naruto de despertó

**En el mundo real**

Naruto-chan naruto-chan oye nauto-kun despierta entonces naruto en peso a abrir sus ojos para mirar a sus padres y a saki con lágrimas en sus ojos por que no despertaba

Naruto-chan está bien no te sientes mal-pregunto tsunade muy preocupada

No oka-chan me siento bien solo me quede dormido-dijo naruto

Entonces dime que paso por que te desmallaste hehe naruto-kun-dijo orochimaru preocupado como enojado por su pequeño hijo

Pues estaba jugando con saki-chan y lo pise y él me quería morder como venganza y hicimos un trato que si el me ganaba en piedra papel o tijera me dearia morder y si lyo ganaba él no me mordería y el me gano y me mordió y me quede dormido- dijo naruto

Enserio saki-chan-dijo orochimaru con una sonrisa que prometía dolor y una increíble sed de sangre

Si orochimaru-san pero es que si no oka-san me iba a regañar por no vengarme-dijo saki antes de desaparecer en un poof

Haha se escapó-dijo orochimaru

Eso no importa hay que llevar a naruto a casa para curarlo no crees orochimaru-dijo tsunade enojada porque una de las invocaciones de su esposo mordió a su pequeño mientras le daba una sonrisa que decía estas muerto mientras orochimaru solo sonreía asustado

**Fin del flshbak**

**En estos momentos**

Ya veo así que eso paso naruto-kun-dijo el hokage mientras le sonreía a orochimaru lo cual decía que estaba molesto por que su nieto corrió peligro por una invocación de orochimaru y orochimaru sudo frio

Pero hablando de otro tema hemos venido a iniciar el entrenamiento de naruto como el día de ayer le prometimos en su cumpleaños y darle sus regalos -dijo orochimaru

Si tienes razón orochimaru escucharon una voz que venía de un lado de la puerta la cual rebelo a un jiraya

Si pero primero naruto ya desbloqueaste tu chakra –pregunto el hokage

Umm no aun no pero sé que es pero okachan me dijo que lo desbloquearía asta que iniciara mi entrenamiento-dijo naruto

Está bien naruto-kun síguenos al campo de entrenamiento –dijo el hokage

Si jiji –dijo naruto mientras seguía a su abuelo, como a sus padres y su padrino al campo de entrenamiento

**Campo de entrenamiento numero 1**

Bueno naruto-kun aquí entrenaras de ahora en adelante con migo tus padres con jiraya y con tu nuevo senseis-dijo el hokage

Hokage-jiji pero creía que solo me entrenarían ustedes cuatro-dijo naruto

No naruto veras nosotros solo te enseñaremos nuestras técnicas ninja pero como sabrás hay una infinidad de jutsus en las naciones elementales y por eso tendrás mas profesores-dijo jiraya

Ya veo ero-senin a si que quien me va a entrenar jiji-dijo naruto

Pues veras naruto en genjutsu será mikoto uchiha , en taijutsu será maito gai ,en ninjutusu será kakashi atake y en kenjutsu será uzuki yugao –dijo el hokage mientras jiraya murmuraba cosas de ahijados mal educados

Bueno naruto ahora desbloquearemos tu chakra imagina una energía que corre por todo tu cuerpo y trata de empujarla hacia fuera-dijo tsunade

Está bien-dijo naruto mientras imaginaba una energía que corría por su cuerpo y para asombro de todos lo logro en su primer intento

Bien naruto yo te entrenare en el manejo de técnicas con serpientes mientras tu oka-san en ninjutsu médico y súper fuerza y control de chakra jiraya te enseñara técnicas de sapos y en senjutsu y tu jiji en el control elemental y materias como historia matemáticas etc y fuinjutsu -dijo orochimaru

Pero primero que nada tendras que aprender el jutsu clones de sombra –dijo jiraya

Mientras hacia la seña de cruz y aparecía un clon solido de el mismo a un lado

Naruto no te decepciones si no te sale a tu primera vez es algo difícil de hacer pero para su sorpresa lo logro al primer intento y no solo un clon aparecían sino 2500 clones

Balla parece que el rinnegan le ayuda mucho-dijo el hokage

Bueno ahora que ya han llegado tus nuevos profesores repartiremos los clones en 8 grupos de 312 clones para entrenar con cada profesor y tus iras con maito gai

A si será tu entrenamiento diario durante los próximos 6 años naruto-kun –dijo orochimaru

Es hora de darte tus regalos naruto-kun-dijo el hokage mientras sus padres y su padrino le daban una caja cada quien al igual que el hokage

El hokage le regalo un equipo y una enciclopedia de libros de fuinjutsu

Jiraya le regalo una cartera en forma de rana y un paquete de suriken y estrellas ninja

Tsunade le regalo unos guates sin dedos con unas placas de metal las cuales tenían grabados los símbolos de sus clanes y un paquete de primeros auxilios y unos bisturís que pueden absorber chakra

Y orochimaru le regalo una catana negra un cuchillo de cazador los cuales podían obtener propiedades de chakra elemental como la katana y una catana de madera.

**Fin del capítulo 2 **


	3. nuevos amigos, fin del entrenamientocap3

**El príncipe de konoha y el nuevo rikudo senin**

Declaro naruto no me pertenece como ninguno de los personajes todos sus derechos son de su creador masashi kishimoto

Hola n.n criaturitas del señor bueno primero que nada es un gusto seguir poder traerles otro capítulo si lo sé es algo raro que actualice a diario pero si lo aguo es porque tengo inspiración continua y si no actualizo capitulo es porque no tuve tiempo u no tuve inspiración pero eso casi nunca pasara jajaja es enserio.

Ahora empecemos el nuevo capítulo pero sin antes decirles que terminando este fanfic hare otro con un orochimaru bueno y un naruto pero no será como este será muy distinto en muchas cosas pero vale eso es todo ajajja.

Bueno chicos me replante lo del harem y lo are pequeño pero de buna calidad integrante del harem:

Hinata: 8 años de edad actual mente

Yugito nii: 8 años actualmente

Sayuri(fem sasuke): edad 8 años actualmente

Saski(hermana gemela de sayuri):edad ocho actualmente

Konan: edad 8 años actualmente

Samui: edad 8 años

Kurenai: 8 años actual mente

Anko: 8 años actualmente

Kurotsuchi: edad 8 años

Hana inozuka: edad 8 años

(kyubi-fem)hitomi-edad la que ella quiera

Hanabi: edad 7 años

Si se deben preguntar por qué son de la misma edad y en otros fanfic no bueno eso es debido a que no me gustan las mujeres asaltacunas muchos hombres comprendemos por qué.

**Capítulo 3 nuevos amigos, fin del entrenamiento y academia ninja**

Mattaku jutsu doragon kajutsumasen(jutsu dragon de fuego) un dragón de fuego sale despedido hacia orochmaru desde la boca de naruto orochimaru con lo esquiva deslizándose como una serpiente.

Nekutaihebi no jutsu(jutsu ataduras de serpientes)-orochimaru las serpientes de orochimaru salen disparadas de sus manos atando de manos y pies a naruto

Naruto aun te falta mucho para poder vencerme en un combate-orochimaru

Eso crees Oya to kyōshi (oto-sensei) –naruto mientras ledava una patada en la nuca pero no la acertó ya que orochimaru se dividió en serpientes colocándose por detrás de naruto apresándolo entre él y su kunai en su cuello

Si eso creo pequeño naruto-chan ahora ríndete –orochimaru y un naruto desapareciendo en un poof dando a entender que era un clon jutsu no jutsu doble suicidio de cabezas mientras un naruto debajo de la tierra toma a orochimaru de los tobillo para undirlo en la tierra pero antes de que cometiera su Azaña orochimaru utilizo su muda de piel para escapar

Baya baya naruto-kun as mejorado pero no lo suficiente-orochimaru

Parece que los años no te sientan bien oto-chan-naruto mientras sostenía su katana en el cuello de orochimaru

Kuku naruto-kun no te estas confiando naruto-kun-orochimaru mientras se desvanecía en barro y sostenía su espada kusanagi en su mano derecha

Parece que si oto-san-naruto mientras desaparecía en un kawarami mientras blandía su espada hacia la espalda de orochimaru mientras este bloqueaba con su katana

Hoo parece que as mejorado naruto-cha-tsunade mientras ambos se paraban en seco al escuchar la vos de su madre

Jaja gracias oka-chan solo estábamos practicando un poco antes de ir a la academia-naruto mientras guardaba su espada en sus muñecas y orochimaru se tragaba la suya

Tiene razón tsenade-hime nunca es demasiado temprano para estirar los músculos no crees-orochimaru

Si tienen razón pero se te ara tarde para tu primer día naruto-chan-tsunade

Si naruto-kun debes de dar el ejemplo llegando temprano-orochimaru revolviéndole el cabello a naruto

Si naruto-kun tal vez encuentres a una chica linda con la que me des un nieto a quien echar a perder-tsunade dejando un naruto sonrojado a mas no poder

Tsunade-hime porque solo uno yo también quiero muchos nietos para echar a perder-orochimaru con una sonrisa dejando más rojo a naruto

Oto-san oka-san no digan eso-naruto con un mohín

Haha a mi niño creció tan rápido no crees orochimaru –tsunade

Si tsunade-hime hace apenas 3 años era un pequeño de 4 años que corría desnudo por la casa huyendo de ser bañado y ser cambiado-orochimaru

Oto-san oka-san no digan eso que me avergüenzan –naruto ruborizado por las burlas de sus padres

Está bien vamos a casa orochimaru-chan naruto-kun –tsunade

Si tienes razón tsunade-hima vamos naruto-orchimaru tomando a naruto y tsunade antes de desaparecer un sushin

**Ya en la casa **

Naruto te tenemos un regalo-orochimaru y tsunade

Que es que es okaa-san tou-san – naruto mientras daba saltitos

Bueno siempre nos has dicho que querías una invocación como nosotros mi bebe – tsunade

Si acaso me darán una invocación eheheh –naruto con estrellitas en los ojos

Umm si naruto-kun pero antes dinos que quieres invocar serpientes como yo, babosas como tu oka-chan, u sapos como el baka de jiraya –orochimaru ( jeje apuesto que querrá convocar serpientes como su padre) (jaja orochimaru es un tonto mi bebe quiere invocar babosas como su amada madre tsunade pensando)

Umm no puedo invocar las tres cosas-naruto

No naruto-chan solo puedes invocar un clan de invocaciones – orochimaru

Umm ya veo entonces quiero ser como hokage-jiji –naruto echándose de hombros

No se puede naruto-chan tienes que elegir uno de los tres o es que quieres hacer llorar a tu hermosa y joven madre –tsunade (jaaja siempre lo logro convencer)

Umm entonces quiero ser como oto-san-naruto

Mi pequeño ya no quiere a su madre – tsunade fingiendo su llanto ( que bien les sale alas madre no lo creen XD)

Está bien quiero convocar babosas pero ya no llores oka-chan por favor –naruto tragándose el llanto de su madre

Naruto-kun acaso no quieres ser como tu oto-san –orochimaru fingiendo tristeza

Ya está bien dejen de engañar a mi ahijado con sus pésimas actuaciones de tristeza y llanto y aparte por que firmaría sus débiles invocaciones el firmara la mía como todos los hombres galantes y guapos-jiraya

Yaaaa –naruto fastidiado

Que te pasa bebe porque gritas- si gaki porque gritas a si –tsunade y jiraya

Ya me enoje denme los tres pergaminos-naruto irritado

Pero entiende que no los puedes firmar todos-orochimaru

Ya dénmelos o le diré a hokage jiji que me dé permiso de invocar a los monos-naruto mientras recibía los tres pergaminos

Tsk maldito gaki tenías que aprender el genio de tu madre –jiraya mientras un escalofrió le corría la espalda y volteaba Asia la dirección donde se encontraban sus compañeros mirando un orochimaru que estaba escondido detrás de una pequeña mesita de té y una enojada tsunade

Que te he dicho de llamarle gaki a mi bebe y decirle que tengo un mal genio-tsunade con una aura oscura

Es broma tsunade-sama –un jiraya asustado hasta su último hueso

Ya está bien oye naruto-kun por que no primero firmas el mio-tsunade mentras les daba una sonrisa a jiraya y orochimaru que dice cállense o se mueren

Está bien okaa-chan –naruto mientras procedía firmar el pergamino con su sangre pero hubo algo raro su firma no se puso en un color negro como todas las demás sino en un color dorado

Oye oka-chan porque mi firma no aparece como las demás –naruto un poco asustado mientras sus padres y su padrino se hacer cavan para observar a que se refería pero al mirar quedaron consternados al mirar una firma dorada que jamás habían mirado y escuchado de ellas dando se una mirada entre ellos para saber si alguien sabia porque era a si obteniendo un rotundo meneo de cabeza para dar a entender que ninguno sabía nada sobre ello

No lo se bebe pero es posible que puedas firmar los demás contratos-tsunade (tal ver los hermosos ojos de mi bebe tengan algo que ver) ese pensamiento también corría por la mente de los otros dos sanin

Está bien-naruto mientras procedía a firmar los otros dos contratos dejando atónitos los tres sanin

Guao simplemente guao-jiraya mientras se frotaba los ojos ya que no creía lo que miraba

Si simplemente impresionante-orochimaru mientras recogía su quijada del suelo

Mi bebe ya ha pasado a la historia a tan corta edad-tsunade con lágrimas de felicidad y orgullo

Jiraya ve por el viejo en este momento-orochimaru muy cerio

Que pasa oto-san a donde va ero-jiraya –naruto mientras se preguntaba si había echo algo malo

No pasa nada naruto-chan solo es que tendremos que atrasar tu entrada a la academia un año para tomar más enserio tu entrenamiento como ninja para terminarlo lo más rápido posible-orochimaru revolviéndole su cabello dorado a su hijo

**Salto de tiempo cinco minutos después **

Jiraya y iruzen aparecían en una nube de humo

Que pasa orochimaru-kun por qué tanta prisa por que llegara-iruzen

Veras sarutobi-sensei naruto-chan ha podido firmar tres contratos mientras que como tú sabes todas las demás personas solo pueden firmar un contrato –orochimaru susurrándole al oído a su sensei dejando con los ojos bien abiertos de su sensei

Umm ya veo naruto-kun puedes venir para a mi lado por favor-iruzen mientras que un naruto un poco temeroso se le acercaba hasta quedar parado en frente de el

Mi pequeño nieto me siento tan orgulloso de ti que dejare que firmes mi contrato y serás entrenado en las técnicas con migo y enma –iruzen dándole el pergamino a naruto para que lo firme y no tardo nada en hacerlo

Bien mis alumnos sé que no solo me llamaron para decirme el logro de mi amado nieto-iruzen

Ha si es sensei queremos que nos des permiso para que naruto entre asta el siguiente año a la academia ´para terminar su entrenamiento en los modos senin y técnicas con invocaciones en este año cada uno de nosotros tendrá 3 meses para terminar su entrenamiento con el uso del kage-bushin naruto ya es capaz de controlar a sus otras 5 visiones de sus 5 primeros clones sin desmayarse y a si terminaremos en este año-orochimaru

Está bien se lo permitiré pero con una condición a ti y a jiraya no lo aguan un pervertido abierto ni un pervertido de closet queda claro-iruzen (porque ese es el trabajo de su abuelo)

Está bien naruto tú te marcharas en este momento con tsunade-hime a entrenar-iruzen

Yo preparare los papeles para tu permiso en la academia –iruzen

Está bien nos veremos en seis meses mi pequeño-orochimaru

Naruto-kun esfuérzate mucho y nos vemos en 9 meses –ruzen mientras le besa la frente

Bien naruto nos vemos en 3 meses ahora adiós-jiraya

**Ahaha un año después **

Bien mi pequeño aprendiz es hora de regresar a la aldea –iruzen

Hai hokage-sensei-jiji –naruto mientras ambos asían una invocación inversa para aparecer en la aldea

**En konoha 30 minutos después **

Bien naruto-kun es hora de que vayas a casa para prepararte para tu ultimo y primer año en la academia y por favor as muchos amigos mi pequeño nieto-iruzen

Hai hokage-jiji no vemos después-naruto mientras salía corriendo a su casa y dejando a iruzen con una sonrisa en su rostro

Mientras corría por las calles sentía las miradas de todas las chicas y mujeres de barias edades que no eran de pensamientos muy sanos y menos viendo a un niño de ocho años pero quien las culpa él ya era todo un muchacho guapo media 1.56 para su corta edad una cara fina y alegre piel un poco bronceada cabello rubio y 3 marcas de bigotitos en cada mejilla ya se notaban sus pequeños músculos trabajados y un aire notable de madures dándole un toque especial.

Miren ese chico noes el pequeño príncipe-un aldeano

Si es el pequeño naruto-chan pero cuanto a crecido en este último año tsk hasta me siento algo celoso del pequeño es muy bien parecido y es sumamente millonario y muy feliz-un shinobi

Si jeje ustedes creen que este año entre a la academia o se convierta en un chunnin desde mañana-un par de aldeanos mientras saludaban y le sonreían al pequeño naruto

Si y parece todo un ninja a tan temprana edad debe de haber sufrido mucho con los entrenamientos de los tres sanin pero se le be que terminado por fin su entrenamiento-un panadero

Eso no importa me pregunto si tendrá novia u prometidas –una kunoichi (mujer ninja) (mientras otras tantas pensaban lo mismo y una chica estornudo en la mente de naruto)

Pero lo que nunca espero naruto es que la última advertencia cuando termino el entrenamiento de su padre se hiciera realidad las fangirls que intentan violar a un chico inocente (que como creen que orochimaru llego hacer un hombre que sabe todo sobre sexo) mientras corría se lamentaba tomar como broma las sabias palabras de su padre mientras recordaba.

**Pequeño flashblack**

Bien naruto-kun ya has dominado el modo sabio de las serpientes como todas las técnicas que yo podría enseñarte-orochimaru feliz porque su hijo sería capaz de defender a todas sus personas amadas y enfrentarse al mayor miedo del hombre las fangirls

Gracias otos-sensei –naruto feliz

Pero solo tengo algo que decirte naruto-kun hay un gran peligro más grande que cualquier enemigo de tu vida las fansgirls ellas trataran de violarte sedarte y muchas cosas más para llevarte a la cama y sé que es muy pronto para esta charla pero la tendremos en este instante la charla de la abejita y la flor-orochimaru feliz (jeej al fin aprenderá mi camino)

Haa es sobre el sexo no te preocupes ya se sobre eso – naruto algo despreocupado

Qué pero cuando quien fue el maldito que le quito a tu amado padre la charla del sexo eso es un ultraje ahora dime naruto-kun quien fue el que se atrevió a quitarme la charla más importante de padre e hijo –orochimaru

Nadie es que eso lo descubrí cuando estaba jugando a las escondidas con saki-chan y encontramos un libro naranja bajo la cama y lo leímos y saki-chan dijo que eso era a lo que manda-sam se refería con la palabra sexo –naruto mientras explicaba orochimaru susurraba cosas como estúpidas serpientes que le quitaron la charla con su pequeño hijo y como debería asarlas

**Fin del flashback**

Naruto ahora se encontraba escondido en un bosque cercano a la academia y de repente miro algo que le hiso hervir la sangre era un grupo de chicos que pateaban y golpeaban a una chica con unos hermosos ojos color perla

Tsk maldita te crees mucho solo porque tienes esos estúpidos ojos-matón numero 1

Si maldita perra de seguro eres como todos los de tu estúpida familia que se creen mejores solo porque son del estúpido clan hyuga –matón numero 2

No se equivocan yo no soy como ellos-la chica

Cállate todos los de tu clan son unos putos arrogantes de mierda y tú porque serias diferente-matón número 3(por que este man no nos da un nombre pensamiento de los matones) (por qué me jode pensar mi respuesta telepática)

Tsk por culpa de su arrogancia muchos ninja mueren-matón numero 1 mientras lanzaba una patada a una chica que solo lo veía venir solo cerrando los ojos para aguantar el dolor pero para su sorpresa el golpe jamás llego y abrió sus ojos para encontrar a mismo chico que le lanzó el golpe atado con serpientes igual que a sus colegas y a un chico rubio según ella muy caliente enfrente de ella con una cara seria y unos hermosos y extraños ojos purpura con cuatro anillos

Baya baya pero que tenemos aquí parece que es un grupo de mierda –naruto serio y enojado

Cállate maldito hijo de puta-gritaron los 3 matones al unísono y eso hiso que a naruto le diera un tick en su ojo izquierdo

Solo hay 8 cosas que no soporto tres de ellas son a los abusadores a los que insultan a mi familia y a los hombres que golpean a las mujeres indefensas y ustedes las cumplen-naruto mientras una aura oscura y un instinto asesino se hacía presente todos estaban inclinados ante tal instinto de muerte

Hi hi que hijo de perra que puedes hacer tu maldito punk-matón número 2 que se quería hacer el valiente pero solo la cago más.

Jejej que puedo hacer dicen trio de idiotas pues los matare a golpes-naruto mientras mandaba a volar un árbol de un solo golpe

Ummm los tres matones tragaron duro por el miedo y un naruto les daba un par de golpes en las mandíbulas dejándolos inconscientes y un par de clones de sombras a parecían a su lado para atarlos con cuerdas en los arboles mientras las serpientes volvían al original por sus brazos

Ja fue más fácil de lo que pensé –naruto con una vos de fastidio mientras se dirigía a la chica

Gracias por salvarme-la chica sonrojada

No importa enserio solo hice lo correcto no permitiría que dañaran una hermosa chica como tú-naruto mientras le daba una sonrisa y unos rayos del sol que atravesaban por las hojas de los arboles le daban una apariencia más guay asiendo que la chica se sonroje mas

Y a todo esto cuál es tu nombre-naruto

Etto mi nombre es hinata hyuga –hinata sonrojada

Mi nombre es naruto uzumaki senju namikaze –naruto con una sonrisa zurrona

Hinata-sama que le ha hecho este chico-ko un guarda espaldas de hinata(que gran trabajo hace no creen T.T) mientras señalaba a naruto sin darse cuenta quien era

No él no me hiso nada ko-san al contrario el me salvo de ellos-hinata señalando a los tres matones que colgaban de los arboles

Hoo perdón fue un error mio-ko mientras se quedaba congelado

Naruto-sama es usted perdón por culparle no era mi intención –ko

Naruto-sama acaso lo conoces ko-san-hinata con curiosidad

Que claro que lo conozco y no se me hace raro que usted no lo conozca el ha estado entrenando desde de sus 4 años en el complejo namikaze senju uzumaki hasta que cumplió seis años y solo había algunas ocasiones que salía a la aldea con tsunade y orochimaru-sama para distraerse de su entrenamiento y para paseos familiares y aparte de ser el heredero de 3 de los 5 clanes más poderosos del mundo ninja es el favorito para ser el próximo hokage a su corta edad es todo un prodigio y un ejemplo para todos-ko

Guao no me imagine que naruto-san fuera así de fuerte y famoso-hinata

tsk no me digan ninguna de esas cosas como naruto-sama u naruto-san los formalismos no me gustan-naruto despreocupado

Perdón naruto-sa digo naruto-kun jeje los hábitos son difíciles de dejar-ko

No se preocupe ko-kun como dijo los viejos hábitos son difíciles de olvidar-naruto

Perdones naruto-kun que hacía por estos caminos no se suponía que estaría fuera de la aldea durante un año por su entrenamiento-ko

A eso hoy he terminado mi entrenamiento y he regresado a la aldea hace solo 45 minutos pero me empezaron a perseguir las fangirs y me escondí entre los matorrales de ellas y mire que ellos estaban molestando a hinata-chan y no me podía quedar parado solo viendo como la golpeaban -naruto mientras un sudor frio corría por su cuerpo

Hoo ya veo hiashi-sama estará realmente agradecido con usted-ko

Tsk mejor dígale que no siga molestando a hinta-chan o cera comida para serpientes y sus huesos serán disueltos por el ácido de mis babosas –naruto serio e irritado

Naruto-kun no puedes a amenazar a mi oto-san él es muy fuerte y tengo miedo de lo que te pueda hacer –hinata

Tsk jajaja creo que tienes razón pero no creo que agua algo contrami y aparte no se atrevería a atacarme ya que si lo hiciera mis padres lo aplastarían como una hormiga bueno yo los tengo que dejar tal vez mañana te mirare –naruto despreocupado mientras desaparecía en un sushin de fuego y rayos dejando el suelo quemado

Ko-san lo que decía naruto es cierto que sus padres aplastarían a oto-sama como una hormiga-hinata con duda

Si hinata-sama su padre no podría hacer nada contra los padres de naruto-kun y mucho menos contra naruto aunque usted no lo si es cierto que el ya termino su entrenamiento nadie en la aldea aparte del hokage sus padres y jiraya-sama lo podrían detener-ko

Guao es tan fuerte y yo tan inútil el jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo-era el pensamiento de hinata un poco triste

No no puedo darme por vencida me are más fuerte para poder estar con el-pensó hinata con determinación mientras se marchaban a su casa

**Con naruto en su casa **

Oto-san okaa-san ya regrese-grito naruto mientras prendía las luces de la entrada de la cosina

Sorpresa naruto-kun bienvenido a casa beebe-fue el grito de jiraya tsunade orochimaru y sus senseis mikoto, gai,kakashi,yugao

Ejej gracias muchas gracias a todos-naruto mientras lágrimas de alegría se le escurrían por las mejillas por ver que había mucha gente que lo quería y no solo sus padres su abuelo y su pervertido padrino

Bien ahora a festejar todos gritaron

Kakashi y gai se acercaron a naruto para darle un par de regalos que eran unos pantalones estilo anbu negro con cadenas con gancho agilados en las puntas de las cadena mientras que de parte de gai una máscara de cerámica echa con materiales súper resistentes en forma de zorro mientras le daban palmaditas en la espalda

Mikoto y yugao se acercaron para darle un par de regalos mikoto le regalo un pergamino con genjutsus clase s que ella había creado mientras que yugao le regalo una katana blanca de un metro con su nombre grabado en ella en letras color negro y su funda tenia adornos de tigres porque según ella solo los tigres pueden competir contra los dragones y el ya poseía a su espada con grabados de dragones en ella y en la funda y era color blanco mientras la otra era todo lo contrario y el las nombro como no shinoshimai (las hermanas de la muerte) su katana blanca se llama shinigami (dios de la muerte ) y la negra (oni no kage)el demonio de la sombra

Jiraya y orochimaru se acercaron con sus regalos jiraya le regalo toda la serie del icha icha paradice como sus ediciones especiales (kakashi estaba con la boca al suelo y hervía de envidia por el regalo de su ototo-kun)(las mujeres estaban furiosas)orochimaru le regalo un libro azul con el nombre de kamazutra el grandes letras(mientras el pensamiento de todos este par de idiotas quieres hacer al pequeño un experto en el sexo con enojo espetó kakashi que lloraba estilo anime de alegría porque por fin su ototo-kun tomaría el camino de los hombre)

Tsunade se acercó con su regalo que era camisetas y chamarras de cierre ajustadas de diversos tamaños todas en color negro y blanco los colore favoritos de naruto y algo que nadie se esperaba le regalo una dotación para un año de condones con el pretexto que no quería ser abuela mientras era joven y hermosa como una rosa y una tarjeta bip para su casino favorito el dragón de oro.

Y así pasaron las horas en reclamos para los padres y el padrino por pervertir al pequeño naruto por parte de mikoto,yugao y gai

Mientras que por parte de kakashi introducía a su otot-kun en el mundo del icha icha paradice y risas bromas de todos hasta que ya eran las 10 de la noche y todos tuvieron que retirarse para dejar dormir a la familia y al padrino para que el siguiente día se dirigieran a la academia a primera hora

**Salto de tiempo día siguiente a las 7 am **

Naruto se estaba cambiando después de un baño en la mañana ya que sudo por el calor de la noche ahora se estaba poniendo sus pantalones con ganchos una camiseta blanca con líneas negras a los costados y los emblemas de sus clanes en la espalda el senju por de lente el uzumaki y en cada hombro el clan namikaze unas sandalias ninja color negras una chamarra color negra ajustada como la de k de the King of fhaiters y sus guantes sin dedos con placas conductoras de chakra y sellaba sus espadas en sus mangas dos porta kunai uno en cada pierna y un porta shuriken en la parte trasera de su pantalón y se hacía una cola de caballo y dejaba caer su pelo de punta.

Ahora se dirigía a la cocina para tomar su desayuno junto con sus padres antes de partida a la academia el desayuno era especial para naruto era nada más y nada menos que su amado ramen pasaron el desayuno hablando de que debería con seguir una novia rápido para deshacerse de las fansgirls y el número de nietos que querían sus padres que sorprendió a naruto he hiso que escupiera su comida querían 30 nietos para echar a perder y consentir

**7:45 am ya en la puerta de la academia **

Hola naruto-kun se escuchó una vos entre todas las personas que se encontraban en la entrada y naruto buscando do el asta que dio con hinata

Haha hola hitana-chan-naruto mientras le hacía señas de que se acercara

Hinata-chan quiero presentarte a mis padres ella es mi hermosa y amada madre tsunade senju y él es mi fuerte y mi ejemplo a seguir mi padre orochimaru-namikaze –naruto mientras sus padres asentían con la cabeza y un pensamiento corría por la mente de hinata(pensaran que soy la novia de naruto-kun)

Hoo es muy bonita tu novia naruto-kun ella me dará bonitos nietos-tsunade

Si nos darán unos muy guapos nietos y sabes que queremos 30 nietos-orochimaru haciendo sonrojar a naruto y hinata como tomates

Papa, mama no como creen es mi amiga apenas ayer la conocí-naruto mientras una decepcionada hinata pensaba (haa lo sabía no hay forma de que el me mire como algo más que una amiga todo por ser débil)

Jaja era broma naruto-chan aparte para ser novio deben de ir a muchas citas y llevarse bien no es así hinata-chan-tsunade

Hai tsunade-san-hinata sin saber que acababa de decir

Jojo naruto-kun ella es perfecta porque no le quitamos las citas y se hacen novios –orochimaru mientras un naruto rojo a mas no poder y una hinata esperanzada por que tenía el apoyo de los padres de naruto

Jajaa es broma pequeños a un me falta conocer a hinata para aceptarla como mi hija política jajaja-tsunade bajándole un poco el anime a hinata y a un naruto con una risa nerviosa

Señorita hinata le he estado buscando-ko

Ho aquí estoy ko-san lo siento es que mire a naruto-kun y me llamo para presentarme a sus padres-hinata

Un placer conocerlos tsunade y orochimaru-sama-ko

Jaja no tiene que ser tan formal solo dígame orochimaru mientras reía si orochimaru-kun tiene razón ko solo llámenos por nuestros nombres –tsunade

Jeje perdón es la costumbre tsunade y orochimaru jaja –ko

Hoo y si no es molestia nos podría decir para que busca a hinata-chan-tsunade

No es molestia lo que pasa es que la busca su padre-ko

Y donde esta quiero conocer al padre de mi futura hija política –orochimaru

Etto se encuentra cerca del árbol que está enfrente de la academia-ko

Bien vamos a ver a tu padre hinata-chan o solo que no quieras ser mi futura hija en ley-tsunade

Jeje oye mama no crees que es demasiado pronto para que digas eso nisiquiera somos novios-naruto intentando zafarse (ha ha esa tonta niña no me quitara a mi naruto ha ha la voy a matar una hitamo enojada mientras gruñía)

Jaaj era broma naruto-kun solo quiero que conozcas al líder del clan hyuuga hiashi

Umm ya veo jejej ya me habías espantado con comprometer a mi ototo-kun sin amor a si no tendre que matarlos –un anbu al lado de tsunade con un kunai en su cuello

Jeje inu-ni ya sabes que mama es muy bromista así que no la lastimes ho tendré que quebrar cada hueso de tu cuerpo-un naruto con la misma sonrisa sádica de orochimaru cuando lo entrenaba dejando al anbu sudando frio

Jeej ototo-kun solo era una precaución para que no te comprometieran sin amor de pormedio-inu

Jeje está bien inu-ni-chan es como tener un pequeño seguro de vida por si acaso no creen papa mama –naruto mientras les daba una sonrisa oscura

Jeje si naruto-kun –orochimaru y tsunade mientras tenían el mismo pensamiento (mierda jamás le hubiéramos enseñado eso da más miedo que yo)

Está bien vamos a conocer a tu padre hinata-chan-naruto dándole una sonrisa con todos los dientes sacándole una gotita de sudor a todos (este chico es bipolar el pensamiento de todos)

Etto si naruto-kun-hinata nerviosa mientras pensaba (haha y si papa lo espanta y el ya no me quiere ver o si mi padre no le agrada y que tal sí le cae bien y le pide que se case con migo y el acepta) mientras todos caminan para encontrar a su padre después de unos 3 minutos lo encuentran junto con una niña de cabello castaño y ojos perlados un año más pequeña que hinata

Ko por que tardaste tanto ya me estaba cansando-hiashi

Perdón hiashi-sama es que nos encontramos con naruto-san y tsunade y orochimaru-sama-ko

Ho por qué no lo dijiste antes y donde están ko-hiashi

Vienen charlando con la señorita hinata-sama-ko

Ya veo pero me pregunto cómo se conocen-hiashi

Vera hiashi-sama naruto salvo ayer a hinata-sama de unos matones que estaban golpeando a hinata-sama por la envidia a nuestro dojutsu –ko

Creo que debo agradecerle al pequeño príncipe-hiashi

Príncipe a que te refieres oto-san-hanabi

A cierto bueno él es el hijo de tsunade-senju y orochimaru-namikaze y heredero del clan uzumaki senju y namikaze y es nieto adoptivo del hokage-sama y por eso tiene el título de príncipe de konoha y ha sido entrenado desde sus 4 años en todas las artes ninja y es el único capaz de firmar más de un contrato de invocación a parte de tener el rinnenga y tener al kyubi encerrado en el por lo tanto él es un héroe desde que nació y él ya está plasmado en la historia del mundo ninja-hiashi

Guao creo que es bastante fuerte y como es el oto-sama-hanabi

Etto bueno eso no lo sé solo lo mire un par de veces cuando era un bebe y cuando tenía 4 años después de eso no lo he vuelto a ver pero te diré una cosa él ya era bien parecido desde pequeño tiene el pelo rubio unos ojos purpura grisáceos y tres marcas de bigotitos en cada una de sus mejillas-hiashi

Ho mire hiashi y hanabi –sama por ahí vienen –ko señalando unos metros adelante

Oto-san hanabi-chan por aquí-hinata corriendo moviendo las manos mientras es seguida por naruto y sus padres

Hinata-ne san hanabi mientras saludaba a su hermana

Jo así que usted es el pequeño príncipe naruto-san- hiashi

Si jeje y usted es hiashi hyuga-san líder del clan hyuga de la rama principal he-naruto

Joo no hay por qué ser tan formal naruto-kun hoo me equivoco hiashi-chan-orochimaru

Ho o-orochimaru-sama perdón por no saludarlo- hiashi sudando frio

Jeje no se preocupe por mí hiashi-san creo que debería preocuparse mas por mi esposa que la ha ignorado-orochimaru mirando a su esposa que tenía una aura oscura mientras murmuraba cosas como debo matar a quien se atreva a ignorarme

Perdón tsunade-sama es que estaba muy concentrado en el pequeño naruto-san- hiashi

Haha si y por qué tanta concentración en mi bebe acaso le quiere hacer algo malo- tsunade con una mirada que decía tócale un cabello a mi bebe y te mueres

No es eso tsunade-sama lo que pasa es que le quería agradecer al pequeño por salvar a mi hija ayer por la tarde – hiashi sudando frio

Jo entonces así fue como la conociste naruto-kun espero que no hayas dejado a nadie vivo o ileso-orochimaru con una sonrisa sádica que le saco una gotita de sudo a todos

Esto oto-san creo que les rompí varios huesos con la técnica de super fuerza de mi oka-san-naruto mientras le sonreía a su padre

Orochimaru y tsunade-sama si no es molestia me podrían decir porque el pequeño naruto-san está aquí yo creía que ya era un jounin- hiashi

Si pues él ya podría ser un anbu pero queremos que naruto-kun tenga una infancia digamos normal-tsunade

Si queremos que conozca amigos ya que desde sus cuatro años ha tenido que entrenar cada día excepto algunas ocasiones y solo tiene como amigos a sus senseis y que aparte queremos que se consiga una novia y nos de muchos nietos para echar a perder lo antes posible-orochimaru dejando a un naruto rojo de vergüenza

Jeje no creen que a un es un poco pequeño para eso solo tiene 8 años no creo que deberían decirle eso- hiashi queriendo se la vos de la razón

Si ya lo sabemos pero como el tendrá que revivir nuestros clanes es mejor que empiece a buscar unas novias que lo amen ya que será difícil ya que por su posición todas lo amaran por lo que es sino por puro interés y por eso queremos que encuentre algunas chicas que lo amen por el no por nuestra y su posición –orochimaru

Ya veo espero que tenga suerte naruto-san- hiashi obteniendo un tick en el ojo de naruto

Hiashi-san ya le dije que con migo no van las formalidades puede decirme solo naruto-un naruto un poco irritado

Está bien naruto-kun en ese caso tampoco sea tan formal conmigo- hiashi (jaja este niño no es un engreído como yo pensaba parece alguien feliz y modesto sería perfecto para mis hijas) mientras que hanabi estaba perdida en sus pensamientos

(Es muy guapo el chico aparte de modesto y fuerte y con buen estilo sobre la moda pero me pregunto para que son esos ganchos que tiene en las cadenas de su pantalón se miran filosos)

Haa hola yo me llamo naruto y cuál es tu nombre-naruto sacando a hanabi de sus pensamientos y extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa en su cara que la hiso sonrojar

Etto yo me llamo hanabi hyuga soy la hermana menor de hinata –hanabi correspondiendo el saludo con una sonrisa que hiso sonrojar a naruto y que no pasó desapercibido por hinata

(Creo que hanabi tiene más oportunidades que yo con naruto ella es más bonita fuerte e inteligente que yo no no puedo darme por vencida seré más fuerte bella e inteligente para ganarme el amor de naruto) son los pensamientos que corren por la mente de hinata

Oye naruto-kun para qué son esos ganchos y cadenas que llevas en tus pantalones-hanabi

Si ahora que lo pienso yo también quiero saber-hinata obteniendo un asentimiento de hiashi

Hoo si no hay problema los ganchos y cadenas son para mi taijutsu mira –naruto mientras desenganchaba los ganchos de su pantalón para dar unas patadas con giros frente a un árbol el cual callo en pedazos con marcas como si alguna clase de bestia lo arañara

Guao y como se llama tu estilo de taijutsu –hanabi

Jamas lo había pensado a si pero como deja marca de arañazos y mordeduras lo llamare el estilo del colmillo-naruto dando una sonrisa y el sol dándole un efecto de reflexión detrás de él asiendo sonrojar a hanabi a más no poder al igual que su hermana

Bueno creo que no miraremos después a un tenemos que llevar este documento a mi nuevo sensei- naruto enseñando un documento

Entonces hasta luego y no dude en visitarnos en el compuesto hyuga- hiashi despidiéndose mientras partía con sus hijas y ko no sin antes dar una reverencia para marcharse

Está bien hasta luego es hora de que encontremos a mi sensei-naruto mientras parte al lado de sus padres para buscar a su nuevo sensei

Mira oka-san a ya está mikoto-nechan- neruto señalando hacia mikoto que se encontraba vestida con su uniformé estándar de jounin con un niño y una niña de cabello negro.

Hoo con que mikoto-chan tenia pequeños bueno aunque no es raro es muy guapa jaja- orochimaru imaginando cosas no muy santas con mikoto obteniendo una sonrisa asesina de tsunade

Acaso no te soy suficiente orochimaru-kun-tsunade mientras finge llorar (jaja estás muerto orochimaru-kun)

Jeje oto-san estas intentando engañar y abandonar a mi amada oka-san jeje-naruto mientras vuelve a desprender sus ganchos y saca sus dos espadas a siendo que orochimaru sude frio

(Como le tengo miedo cuando se pone a si juro que es peor que tsunade y kushina junto tengo que tomar nota de no volver a decir cosas como esa y tampoco hacer llorar a tsunade-chan porque si no mi pequeño naruto-kun me va a matar)

No como crees naruto-kun tu sabes que amo demasiado a tsunade-hime nunca los abandonaría-orochimaru mientras movía las manos

Hoo en serio en ese caso no tendré que córtate en cachitos e incinerarlos hasta que no quede nada de ti oto-san así que pídele disculpas a mi hermosa oka-chan–naruto mientras en pesaba a regresar sus ganchos a su lugar y sellaba sus espadas

(Pobre orochimaru-sama pero selo tiene bien merecido por pervertido y hacer llorar a la madre de naruto-san pero creo que naruto-san es muy peligroso cuando se trata de su madre y las mujeres-ese era el pensamiento de todos los shinobis y civiles que estaban en la academia)

Perdón tsunade-hime solo era una broma eres a la única mujer que tocare y amare el resto de mi vida-orochimaru arrodillado frente tsunade jaja

Está bien pero no lo vuelvas hacer o le dire a mi bebe que te mate y se deshaga de tu cuerpo hasta que no quede nada-tsunade dándole una sonrisa

Bien creo que ya todo está todo arreglado no oto-san oka-chan así que vamos a buscar a mi sensei –naruto mientras se marcha para entrar al edificio seguido de sus padres antes de detenerse en la puerta de una aula de clases tocaron para que un shinobi de cabello café ojos negros con una cola de caballo y una cicatriz que cruza por su nariz y lleva su atuendo de shinobi estándar

Hola mi nombre es iruka en que los puedo ayudar-iruka

Bueno hemos traído un papel que el hokage nos dijo que le diéramos para que nuestro hijo este en su clase desde el día de hoy y dijo que ya tenía los papeles arreglados desde ayer y usted ya los tenia y este solo es la confirmación de que nuestro hijo es el nuevo alumno-orochimaru entregando los papeles a iruka

Ya veo el pequeño naruto-kun se unirá el día de hoy a la escuela verdad orochimaru y tsunade-sama perdón por no haber me dado cuenta que eran ustedes – iruka algo avergonzado

No hay problema entonces le encargamos a mi bebe mucho y si algo le pasa bajo sus cuidados en la escuela están muertos vale-tsunade

No se preocupe no le pasara nada a naruto-san-iruka algo asustado

No se ha tan formal iruka-sensei puede llamarme como hace un minuto jeje me hace sentir más cómodo –naruto dándole una sonrisa

Está bien naruto-kun te puedes dirigir a la sala de espera y yo enviare a mi compañero a que lo traiga al salón después de informar a sus compañeros de clases-iruka dándole una sonrisa mientras ve a naruto y sus padres partir (valla quien lo hubiera pensado es muy modesto y agradable el pequeño príncipe era los pensamientos de iruka)

**10 minutos después en el salón de clases**

Bueno chicos como ya saben están en su segundo y último año en la academia de nuevo bajo mi cuidado y solo quiero decirles una cosa vamos a tener un nuevo compañero de clases y otro profesor para ayudarme a enseñarles lo básico-iruka

Qué pero no es justo nosotros ya hemos estado aquí un año él no puede llegar a si solamente-los alumnos gritaron acepto 4 personas los cuales eran los dos hermanos uchiha y las hermanas hyuga

Ya cállense- grito un jounin que entraba por la puerta tenía el cabello blanco lleva su uniforme de jounin ojos de color negro y piel color palida

Mizuki gracias ahora les presento a su nuevo maestro mizuki –iruka

Bien chicos déjenme decirles una cosa el nuevo alumno no es como todos ustedes el lleva entrenando con los ninjas más fuertes de la aldea desde sus 4 años él podría ser un jounin a la edad que ustedes incluso es más fuerte que nosotros dos juntos apuntando a iruka es heredero de tres de los cinco clanes más fuertes de la aldea así que cállense –mizuki

Bien llama al pequeño iruka-kun-mizuki mientras mizuki se dirigía por naruto a la sala de espera

**Salto de tiempo 3 minutos después **

Se abre la puerta del aula de clases entrando dos personas un niño y iruka

Bien chicos este es su nuevo compañero de clases ahora por favor preséntate a tus nuevos compañeros naruto-kun –iruka

Hola mi nombre es naruto uzumaki senju namikaze heredero de los tres clanes mi sueño es revivir mis clanes y llevarlos a su antigua al igual que proteger a mis seres queridos mis gustos son el ramen la comida de mama cualquier color en especial el negro y el blanco pasar tiempo entrenando todas las artes ninja estudiar historia perfeccionar mis técnicas de ninjutsu como mis genjutsus practicar mi taijutsu como las demás ramas del mundo ninja y mis disgustos son los violadores los que subestiman a los demás las fanglirs acosadores violadores y el color naranja y las personas que me dicen que tengo unos ojos extraños-naruto finalizando con una sonrisa

Bien naruto-san puedes ir a tu lugar-mizuki obteniendo un gruñido de naruto

Sensei no quiero que sea tan formal con migo eso mismo le dije a iruka-sensei y tampoco haga favoritismo con migo-naruto

Está bien naruto-kun puedes ir a tu lugar-mizuki

Miren es muy guapo incluso más guapo que sasuke-fuel grito de todas las chicas que hiso sudar frio a naruto

Pero hubo un instinto asesino que aplasto a todas las chicas buscando la fuente de ese instinto eran las hermanas hyuga que estaban molestas por alguna razón

Haa hola hinata y hanabi-chan –naruto corriendo hacia las dos hermanas

Me puedo sentar con ustedes es que no conozco a nadie aquí-naruto con ojos de cachorro asiendo sonrojar a las hermanas

Está bien naruto-kun puedes sentarte con nosotras-hanabi quitándose para que naruto se siente en medio de ella y hinata

(Sí que buena suerte tengo a si puedo acercarme más a naruto-kun ser su novia y después de algunos años podríamos ser esposos y tener mucho niños rubios y con ojos color perla era el pensamiento de ambas) mientras que en la mente de naruto (este par de niñas estúpidas me quieren quitar a mi naruto y no dejare que eso pase él fue el primer en no odiarme y con prenderme a sí que él será mio era el pensamiento de hitomi) (tengo hambre espero que pronto sea el receso para poder comer y buscar amigos lo bueno es que no estoy solo tengo a hanabi y hinata-chan pero no se tengo un presentimiento de que mi vida no será igual que antes con una escalofrio en la espalda)

**Fin del capítulo 3**

**Notas:** bueno chicos ciento haber tardado tanto pero como ven está muy largo y pues me tomo más tiempo del esperado espero que me disculpen

Las razones por las que no lo había terminado de escribir y haberlo subido el dia que lo prometí son simples uno el tiempo no me rindió como esperaba la electricidad fallo y se me borro lo que ya llevaba y tuve que escribir desde cero espero que entiendan y espero subir rápido otro capitulo


End file.
